Nightshade's New Rider
by LydiaSlade
Summary: Hiccup successfully captures a night fury, but what will happen when he discovers something strange about his catch. And what if he didn't go into those woods every day just for the legendary dragon?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

*Hiccup POV*

I aimed the large cannon that was pressed into my torso. The trigger was there, waiting. I pressed it and watched as the rope launched out of my machine and my heart raced when I saw a dark silhouette falling into the woods. As I watched the chaos around me dulled and I raced off to see what had happened to the beast.

*Kari POV*

The fires raged on as building burned on the island of Berk. The pitiful Vikings fought with all their might, but the dragons were, like every night burning everything. I laughed as my dark red hair covered my eyes for a moment, but then I started falling. I pulled on anything to try to steer my dragon upwards, but it couldn't control anything. When I glanced at its tail I had to cover my mouth to keep my scream in. Blood, that's all that covered Nightshade's tail wing. I screamed pulling on Nightshade's thick neck, trying desperately to steer him upwards. My tears flew up into the air as I leaned down and prepared for death. Suddenly strong wings wrapped around me as I hugged my dragon as we plummeted to earth.

The oxygen levels were changing so quickly that soon I drifted into unconsciousness, but I got to see my last glimpse of a full moon before my eyes closed.

*Hiccup POV*

The sun began to rise and I knew I had to see what I caught in last night's raid. I threw on my vest and ran through the door, down the hill, and finally into the woods. Broken trees led me right to a massive Night Fury. I laughed I was so happy. I, Hiccup caught a Night Fury! I couldn't wait to carry it's hide into town and become legend.

While I was daydreaming, the dragon opened its large, green eyes. I jumped back and pulled out my small knife. "I-I have to kill you now." I stuttered to the defenseless beast. When it looked at me with those huge, adorable eyes, I couldn't bring myself to kill it. Instead I cut the ropes and watched as it unfolded its wings. Laying against the Night Fury's belly was a girl. A pretty girl too. She had blood red hair that almost looked brown that wrapped around her pale face and wore thick Viking clothing. I reached out to flip her to see if she was breathing, but when I touched her shoulder her eyelids shot open and let out a deafening scream.

I must have jumped back at least three feet. When my brain comprehended what was happening I lunged and covered her mouth. "SHH!" I hissed at her.

*Kari POV*

My heart quickened. The boy who was pinning me down looked weak enough for me to beat up, so I easily sat up and hit his head with my own, hard. When he had fallen back I jumped up and stood above his small body. I tried to pull my sword out, but a throbbing pain reminded me that I dislocated my shoulder and probably broke my leg. "Being at the mercy of a complete stranger. Scary, isn't it? Don't ever touch me or Nightshade again or else, the dirt under my feet will be soaked in your blood. Got it?" I spat. These people were hardly human. They killed such beautiful creatures. I scowled and then used my sword and a cane to prop myself up. "You're hurt." The boy pointed out. Worry lining his voice. "Your cannon shot me out of the sky at least 900 feet up. I'm lucky that Nightshade protected me."

Suddenly my black dragon popped his head from behind a rock and growled at the boy. "Thanks Nightshade, but I'm ok." I cooed the dragon

"Go, leave. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I whispered as I jumped on Nightshade's back and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope this is a good story/chapter. I'll work on this story more often if it is liked or whatever. Otherwise I'm only goin to work on House of Cards. (my other fanfic)

*Astrid POV*

After last night's raid Hiccup had been acting weird, not that he had ever acted normal, but either way. Every day he would sneak a basket of fish and go into the woods. After days of watching this happen I decided to follow him. I hid behind a large tree and watched him climb down in to a valley area. I heard him talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying when I came out and just watched him a girl came out as hugged him. I felt a twinge of jealousy then I stopped myself. What was I jealous of?

The girl wore large black boots with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a silver armored skirt like my own. A beaded collar ran around her neck and her curly red pony-tail framed her face. I could see that she had bandages on her left arm and leg. And right as I was about to ask who she was a large black dragon came out and started to devour and fish that Hiccup brought.

So he had a secret girlfriend? And that girl had a dragon?! The dragon nuzzled up against Hiccup and I saw the girl laugh. Then I strained to hear her say," Hiccup, I want you to have Nightshade, he likes you and just my gift to you. A thank you I guess." I could see her blush when Hiccup kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call him Toothless." Hiccup stated

The next day I followed him to the woods again to confront him. "Hiccup what are you doing out here?" I questioned. "Well, um…uh…" He stuttered. I pushed him aside and headed toward the valley. Hiccup tried to stop me, but I continued to shove him away. When I finally reached the edge of the hill, only tall grass and loose dirt stood on my way. I ran down the hill and pulled out a mace that I had brought along. Evidence of a fire pit lay scattered in front of a small cave that lined the hill's walls. When I entered the mouth of the cave I spotted the dragon. Careful not to wake it I walked around its sleeping form and there I saw the girl from yesterday curled into a ball. Her breath sent a small piece of hair up and down as she breathed. I cringed when I felt bubbling anger. I raised my mace when Hiccup ran in and tackled me, waking the girl.

"Kari!" Hiccup screamed. Her eyes shot open and she quickly stood up and grabbed her sword. I broke from Hiccup's hold and fought the red haired witch.


End file.
